<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Oops I did it again! by Tharapita</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27335719">Oops I did it again!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tharapita/pseuds/Tharapita'>Tharapita</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Antics Happen When Two Sons of Sparda Are Left Alone in Hell [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Devil May Cry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Brother relationship, Brothers, Devil Sword Dante, Gen, Hell, Humor, Humorous Ending, Impalement, Mentions of Violence, Slight Violence, no beta we die like men</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:48:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>525</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27335719</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tharapita/pseuds/Tharapita</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In DMC 1, Dante was impaled on his own sword. In DMC 3, Dante was impaled on his own sword. In DMC 4, Dante was impaled on his own sword. In DMC 5, Dante impaled himself on his own sword.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dante &amp; Vergil (Devil May Cry)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Antics Happen When Two Sons of Sparda Are Left Alone in Hell [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2011081</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>71</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Oops I did it again!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Oh look at that, I’ve been impaled!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dante was laughing, hands thrust in his pockets as he lazed an easy position. Vergil was smiling as well, which Dante was definitely taking as a sign for the better, even if the stubborn idiot turned away from him the minute the ghost of it surfaced.<br/>
“Verge,” he called out as the pair of them picked their way around the demon corpses they had just created, and tried to ignore the oddly familiar......sort of.......grinding feeling in his ribs. “I think you’ll find that I got 5 more than you there, which puts me at 3 above you.”<br/>
“Brother, intelligence was never your strong point but at least learn to count.” Vergil replied, his back leading the way to yet more Qlipoth roots. </p><p>Honestly, you’d have thought the pair of them would’ve got them all by now but no, his idiot brother had to make the most voracious bloody demon tree in the world.<br/>
“Well, I can see another group over there.” Dante grinned, waggling his eyebrows in the most ridiculous way he could. “Come and prove it.” Vergil looked at Dante down his nose, although how he managed that when they were both the same height was something Dante didn’t bother thinking about.<br/>
“Fine brother. I will take any opportunity to prove my superiority to you.” He hesitated then, eyes flicking to Dante’s chest and back. “Although you might want to clean your shirt first.” </p><p>Ah, that was why his brother was giving his chest the look. Probably some blood or demon bits.<br/>
“Ah don’t worry about it Verge.” Dante said, waving his hand near his face. “It’ll fall off soon enough. Thing is though, have you seen Devil Sword Dante around? Can’t seem to find it.” Dante glanced around vaguely for it, his eyes scanning the nearby area. He was SURE he left it near here somewhere, although he wasn’t too worried about it, he was sure it’d come to him soon enough. Heh heh, come to him. Cos he can summon it. Heh. </p><p>Vergil was giving Dante the look still.<br/>
“Brother, I really think you should clean off your shirt.” Well that was not the answer the Legendary Devil Hunter was expecting. At all.<br/>
“Alright then.” He huffed, not at all, ok a little put out that his brother was not playing the game right. Dante glanced down at his chest to see what was clearly so terribly staining it couldn’t wait.</p><p>Huh.</p><p>“So that’s where I left you.” Dante said with a slight smile. Devil Sword Dante was impaled through his right lung. That would also explain that old familiar grindy feel, it was his ribs grating against the sword. In one swift movement Dante yanked his sword out of his chest before vanishing it into.......wherever it went. He turned to continue on through Hell, only to notice his twin was still giving him that weird look. “What?”<br/>
“Brother, you were just impaled with your own sword, and you do not seem to have noticed, let alone cared.”<br/>
“Eh Well. When it happens so often you kinda stop caring.”<br/>
“This is.........a common occurrence.”<br/>
“Oh you have no idea.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope that was funny! It was designed to be funny........</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>